Jashin's Kind Of Naruto
by Zer0-chan
Summary: Naruto prays for salvation from his pain but what if to have that salvation he would have to become Jashin's avatar? Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons. Naruto, Jashin. Naruto will be different due to Jashin's Influence.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the contents of Naruto, I only own my own original ideas**

_Chapter 1_

Prayers, prayers to every god, deity, kami, and even demon imaginable, a few made up ones as well. The one who prayed poured his very soul in to them but was only rewarded with pain and his own blood. Oh how he wished some higher being would help him. He cared not for the price; he just wanted to be free from the torment.

Naruto lay with his back to a wall in some shadowed alley. His blood ran small streams down his body from the multitude of gashes covering his small, broken form. He had already received his daily allotment of beatings but fate spat in his face as a rather drunk chunin walked around the corner.

"Whas we haves 'ere?" he slurred. As he neared he recognized the 'demon'. "Ah, so 'er still a'ive then. Hmmm" he said as he stumbled closer. "We 'est be fixin' 'at"

Naruto had not the strength to fight as a katana was drawn and his right arm severed from his scared body. He had not the will to scream as his face and shoulder on the right side were skinned to the bone. The chunin smug in his own ghastly work ambled off sure that poor Naruto would succumb to blood lose.

As Naruto faded to the realm of darkness he remembered all his unanswered prayers and how even the very lowest of hell refused to lend him even a teaspoon of aid for his apparently damned soul.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

As the darkness lifted and Naruto faded back in, he noticed a lack of pain in his body. He lifted his head to look at his surroundings. He gazed upon a chaotic plain of jutting obsidian spires, white octagonal tiled floors, and a sky of every shade of red clashing for supremacy. There seemed to be no order to it just anarchy solidified in to a place.

Struggling to get up, his balance was thrown off by the missing weight of his arm. He began to stumble forward slowly. As he staggered he began to hear light giggling.

"You seem to be a limb light, give or take a few fingers" came a silky voice.

Naruto looked toward the voice only to see nothing.

"Hmm your face is kinda cute but a little boney on the right side" the voice quipped.

Naruto again looked around but only emptiness met his gaze. Sighing he began to trudge forward once again.

"Oh have you given up on finding me?" asked the voice, a little disappointed.

"I don't rightfully give a fuck about who you are" Naruto replied as he continued to shakily walk on.

"Then where are you going?" questioned the voice.

"Most likely to my grave" responded Naruto with a dead tone.

"So much pain in you young Naruto" Naruto froze mid step. "So much you have had to endure" the voice continued.

"What would you know?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Much young one, I have heard your pleas and prayers"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Someone heard my prayers? Someone has come to help me?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Yes I have both heard and seen your pain." the voice responded to his thoughts.

Naruto was silent, not even slightly unnerved about his thoughts being heard.

"So would you seek my aid not matter the price?" the voice asked as a stunning purple haired beauty walked out from behind an obsidian spire.

She was far taller than the small Naruto, standing at a staggering 6'7. She had long flowing, dark amethyst hair. Draped on her curvaceous form was a black form fitting dress with a high, wide open light grey fur collar. Her dress trailed behind her like a shadow. Her skin was a pale greyish white that complemented her full black lips. As Naruto stared at her he was struck with her gorgeous eyes. Thye had a black sclera with an almost glowing light purple iris.

Recovering from the staggering sight Naruto responded with an unsettling volume of age to his voice.

"No price is too high for even a moment's reprieve"

The beauty sighed, "Such wisdom from one so young"

"What is your price then?" he asked.

"Become my avatar" the woman smiled revealing her blinding white shark teeth.

"Your 'avatar'?" Naruto creased his brow.

"Yes, little one" her smile shifted to a small quirk of the lips. "Who better to be my avatar than you?"

"Why?" was all he could get out as his mind raced.

"To become my avatar one must become pain incarnate, agony corporatized" she shivered in pleasure at the mention of agony. "Who better to be my avatar than you? One who's first moments were of pain. One who has lived a life time of pain just in five years. Dear Naruto you are the only one for me" she said as a twinkle entered her stunning eyes.

Naruto was struck stupid. To be relieved of his pain he was to become pain itself. 'To become what has tormented me for my short life. Can I do it? But… but she said to become hers. Does that mean she will accept me?' Narutp tried desperately to keep froming building false hope.

Listening into his thoughts the tall woman smiled to herself. "Yes, Naruto, I will accept you"

These words not only broke him of his line of thinking but gained her his full attention.

"By becoming my avatar you will possess all my heart. You will be my first and only loved one. Naruto, you will be mine and me yours" she said sweetly with her hands over her chest.

Naruto didn't even breathe before he spoke in a whispered "yes" a small tear streaking down his maimed face.

A warm smile made its way on to the woman's face. "Then from this day forward you are my will on earth and all pain shall be your pleasure" she then snapped her fingers. "I never did introduce myself did I? Well My followers call me Jashin-sama but to you love, I am just Jashi-chan" she said with a wink.

Before Naruto could even quirk his eyebrow, blue hued purple flames erupted from his wounds. His right side became a furnace as fire spilled from his exposed ribcage and shoulder. The whole right-side of his face was masked in purple heat as a blaze raged from his eye socket.

Through it all Jashin just watched, fascinated. Naruto on the other hand didn't even scream. Instead he was over taken by a full body euphoria. His pain was indeed his pleasure as he began to laugh and moan as his very soul was torched by the torrent of fire. His laughter and breath was a flamethrower as they spewed forth like a river.

Shortly after the flames began to die and Naruto was whole once more. His right arm replace by a bandaged version adorned with a portrait three scythes forming a circumscribed triangle. The Right side of his face was covered eye and all. His hair was now a pale silver and his teeth shark like fangs. This was the extent of his change externally but internally he was overcome with a feeling of peace.

"Oh my, how handsome you have become my Naru-kun" Jashin chimed in.

"Why thank you milady" Naruto replied with a bow and a new found warmth in his eye.

"Now it is time you got back dear, but remember you are all ways welcome to my plain and you are all ways in my heart" she said with a sweep of her arms.

"Wait what can I do now and how will I know when you have need of me?" he questioned frantically.

"Don't worry about any to-does yet just enjoy your new 'leash' on life. For the powers it would be no fun to just give them to you, you have to earn them" she said with a giggle.

And like that Naruto felt himself fade from the world of his newfound salvation.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Naruto awoke to the sickening white walls he hated so much.

'Good I HATE hospitals' he thought to himself.

It did not take long before one of the only trusted nurses walked in only to walk right back out. Several seconds later the door flew off its hinges as the Hokage rushed in.

"Naruto!" he screamed "Naruto, oh thank kami you're alright my boy"

He came to a skidding stop at the young boy's bed side. His face a mask of horror, regret, and anger at the sight of his now bandaged form. He was broken of his emotions when Naruto's whisper like monotone reached his ears.

"You worry too much Jiji"

The Hokage gaped at him "Worry…worry too much. Naruto! You could have died!"

"What else is new old man?" was Naruto's smart ass reply.

The 'old man' was flabbergasted at the nonchalant tone. The Hokage then was struck full force with the sense Naruto at some level had broken and changed. It wasn't his new hair color or even his now frightening teeth. No, it was the look in his exposed eye. It was sharp and fierce with a small hint of pain soaked insanity, but the major tone was one of peace and acceptance. It was the look of someone who had just received the thing they have been begging for all their life. At the same time it looked like someone had reached in a brunt away all the fucks one had to give.

If the Hokage didn't have tests run to make sure this wasn't an imposter he would never believe this was the prankster king Naruto.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

After a short interrogation on who the culprit was the Hokage left with little answers as Naruto didn't know the identity of his would be murder. He had also asked about the teeth and hair. The simple fact that they had "just changed" and that Naruto "didn't know or rightly give a shit" had the Hokage a little flustered at his lack luster response to such a physical change. He was going to return to his office when he caught the tail end agreement between a doctor and her nurse on the bandages.

"I'm tellin' ya doc. Those things just won't come off!" the male nurse said in frustration.

"Then cut them off" the doctor responded in a clipped tone.

"I keep trying to fucking tell you! THEY DON'T CUT!" he screamed at her in anger "Nothing we've tried with even put a tiny tear in that shit!"

The doctor lost her patience and left in a huff. The Hokage however was worried that the bandages were something meant to hurt Naruto but when he turned back to him to get answers Naruto was gone.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Naruto had been strolling around Konoha after his 'escape' from the hospital and was deep in thought about the new developments in his life. Unknown to him a growing group of hateful villagers was gathering behind him.

It was too late to do much as a villager swung a heavy pipe into the back of Naruto's head. He curled up and covered his face with his forearms. Muffled sounds where coming from him that they took for whimpers of pain.

Of course them being who they are they began a vicious beatings far surpassing at those previous. It devolved in to a game of 'stick the pointy into the demon'. Blades, kuni, and even a sharp piece of metal or two where rammed through him.

A the villagers sobered from their rage induced stupor they were shocked and even a little terrified that Naruto was still 'whimpering'. By all rights he should be dead, hell he should have been dead fifteen minutes ago. Their horror only grew as Naruto moved his arms to reveal that he was _giggling_ hysterically not moaning in pain. He stumbled to his feet as the villagers shuffled back, shaking in terror. He leveled an insane and please look on them as he shattered their courage and full throttled their flee instincts with his next words.

"That was 'giggle' fun" he sighed contently "Now how about you give me some more?" he asked pleadingly as he advanced towards them.

They shrieked in fear and tore out of there almost running _atop_ each other in their pursuit to get as far away from Naruto as possible.

Anbu were fast on the scene after the screaming of a mass of villagers was heard across the village. Once they arrived most had their brains shut down, those that didn't simply starred on in mute shock.

Naruto stood there, moaning in pleasure as he slowly pulled out the objects of his impalement. The anbu were trained to handle many things but a five year old pulling sharp objects out of lethal wounds, purposely causing more damage, while FUCKING moaning was not something _any_ amount of training could prepare someone for. So those still functioning simply waited till he was done and escorted him to the Hokage's office.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Once inside the office Naruto was greeted to the sight of an enraged Sarutobi as he fused over him, asking him "if he was alright" and "who did this to you" a million times before he calmed down enough to sit down in his chair. Once he sat down he proceed to mutter to himself about what he would do to those responsible for this and about how they would have a LOOONG stay in the I&amp;T department. Naruto stopped his ranting with a seemingly innocent question.

"Hey Jiji, what is the I&amp;T department?"

His mind on other thing, Sarutobi answered out of reflex "It the Torture and Interrogation department"

He missed the gleam in Naruto's eye.

"And where is it?" Naruto asked in a fake cute childlike voice.

Sarutobi told him before realizing what he had said and turned towards Naruto only to find him gone. A chill went through his spine, one that told him that the years to come would bring terror and complications, lots of terror and complications.

**AN:**

**Please review and comment as all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be taken under advice.**

**Pairing(s) for Naruto undecided with one possibility being fem Hidan cause Fuck Yeah!**

**If you have any ideas you have about the pairings or the story itself please feel free to PM me**

**Also I am currently working on a new chapter for Joker's WMD and Even Demons Need Friends so look forward to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the contents of Naruto, I only own my own original ideas**

_Chapter 2_

Three years have passed since the death and rebirth of Naruto into the avatar of pain and suffering. It was a bright, slightly cloudy day in Konoha. The wind was lightly blowing; the birds sang happily, the peace was shattered by anguished screams.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

In the halls of the I&amp;T department wails and roars of pain reveberated through out the structure. A leaf chunin led a recently captured an enemy shinobi prisoner towards his interrogation cell. As they trekked forwards they neared a particular loud and agonized source of screams. When they reached the source they passed by a room with a one way window wall. The contents of the room were undiscernible as the entire wall had a thick curtain of blood and gore that blocked off all view of the interior.

"Sheesh. What did that poor bastard do?" The prisoner asked heartily "Steal the Hokage's panties?" he sassed.

His chunin escort smirk a terrible smirk before answering "That little brat pranked her house" then he sighed "Kids these days".

The prisoner laughed nervously "What genin would have the balls to prank another village's shinobi?"

The chunin just turned to him confused. "Genin? We don't let civi kids become genin of Konoha at eight unless they are like Itachi level amazing and look how that turned out" then he just shook his head.

His prisoner however was hung up on his captor's words."...WHAT!" he shreiked.

"Shush you'll piss Anko off if your yelling disturbs her 'justice'" he air quoted 'justice'.

His captive just lost it further gasping at him. "You SICK leaf fucks let ANKO! FUCKING ANKO! mistress of seduction and sadism; Lord of suffering, second only to the legend Ibiki; torture an eight year old child from YOUR OWN VILLAGE for PRANKING her. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" this was only the beginning of his long drawn out rant bordering hysterics.

The leaf nin however took this opportunity to go over his chart before he came to the page holding the name of the interrogator to handle the prisoner and paled. Turning towards the door to the blood soaked room he shivered a little.

Just then the door opened just enough for Anko to stick her head out, her purple hair matted down in crusted blood. "Oy! What's with the noise I'm trying to enjoy my session here" she huffed out.

"Yes well on the subject of sessions" the leaf nin fidgeted nervously.

"Well out with it?" Anko snapped growing impatient.

"Well you will have to cut your current one short. Your are to interrogate this enemy nin here" he pointed at a now quaking shinobi. Anko growled at him menacingly. "Ibiki's orders ma'am" he shifted uncomfortably.

Anko scowled angrily before stepping out; literally wear someone's blood as an overcoat. She turned to look inside the room before throwing a key inside. The enemy nin stared in confusion while the leaf chunin started to shake violently. Anko took two steps forward before a silver haired eight year old, in a completely shredded pair of black shorts and scraps of a red shirt clinging to his bloody skin, zoomed out of the room Anko stepped out of and clung to her back. He rested his head on her left shoulder and played with a circumscribed triangle pendent on a chain she wore around her neck. He sighed irritably at the two male nin.

"I know Naru-kun. I wanted to have more fun too but work is work" Anko said as she patted him on the head.

Naruto suddenly grew a grin that proudly showed off his wicked teeth. "Well since this plaything interrupted my fun can I play with him" he then started to like her neck "Pweaty pwease?" he asked before he started to nibble lightly on her ear.

Anko shivered in pleasure before giving in. "Fine!" she yelled "Now stop making me horny"

As soon as Naruto let go of her ear she swung her elbow in to the side of his head at full jonin force embedding the right side of his face up to his nose in the wall. As his body hang limply from his neck a sinister grin carved across his face.

Pulling his face from the wall and dropping to the floor he affixed his gaze to the quaking chunin. "You" he pointed at the chunin "Corpse takes this plaything to my room"

"Hai sempai" the chunin said humbly with a bow.

The prisoner just looked at him flabbergasted. He followed his escort without difficulty. 'I mean no matter how freaky he might look he is just an eight year old, he can't do anything really harmful to me' he though as they reached the room in question.

The chunin just gestured for him to enter. Naruto and Anko reached the door moments later. Naruto just entered and shut the door behind him. Not moments later the world exploded in screams, wails, whimpers, howls, and all other noises of suffering including a few that the minds of most cannot comprehend.

Anko held herself as she writhed in lustful longing. "His work always makes my crotch so itchy and me so needy" she sighed out before her eyes turned to the chunin "hey how bout we go to my place and go a few rounds? Hmmm what do you say?" she asked seductively.

The chunin looked up from his clip board to say something but he froze and his eyes widened. Behind Anko was the observation window with Naruto staring at him with a menacing smile. The phrase 'Go ahead...I DARE you' was scrawled in blood. The chunin just nervously shuffled off. Anko tilted her head then looked down as she firmly cupped both of her breasts.

"Am I losing my touch?" she asked herself before she turned to look at the window. The message now read 'Naru+Anko=BFF4EVA' with Naruto nowhere to be seen. Anko huffed in annoyance "Damn cock blocker. Does this every time" then a smile came to her face "Can't blame him though he is just looking out for me after all" she blinked then noticed the message had changed again to read 'Do NOT fuck up my reputation'. "Yeah yeah whatever. Have fun, I'm going for dango" she pouted at the window. before she could walk off the message had change again in the blink of an eye. It now read 'Bring me back so special hema-dango. LOVE YOU KO-CHAN!' Anko was startled. 'One day I'll figure out how he does that' she swore to her herself.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

A couple hours later and the duo were sitting at a table outside one of Anko's favorite dango shops. A wide berth was given around them as they munched on their respective favorite order although Naruto's could turn a few stomachs.

"I still don't get how you got the owner to make that for you" Anko spoke around bites.

Naruto looked up from his with a small bit of blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. He wiped his mouth before he spoke.

"Money can buy all sorts of things Ko-chan" he said like it was obvious.

"Yeah but dango filled with fresh blood?" she quirked her eyebrow "Thats pushing it isn't?"

Naruto just chuckled "Not at all; I pay the owner who lets his establishment sell it, the chief who cooks, and the donor who donates her blood all a healthy sum for each order"

"How can you afford that?!" Anko shot back.

"It's easy when you're the best interrogator in I&amp;T" he responded cheekily.

"Oh BULLSHIT!" she screamed in response.

"Bet"

"BET!" she screamed.

They then traded their 'bet' scrolls containing the instructions the losing party would have to follow.

"So when will it be decided?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Give it sometime, you'll know" was Naruto's cryptic response as he took a sip from his blood enriched tea.

A soft breeze blew between them and Anko opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the Hokage appearing at the head of the table via puff.

"Ah, I figured you would be here" he spoke around the pipe in his mouth as he took a seat.

"Need something old bastard?" Naruto asked with a near physical volume of cheek.

"Yeah don't you have paper work out the ass?" Anko chimed in

Naruto and Sarutobi looked each other in the eye with a sinister smile.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

In the Hokage's office, buried under paper work was Danzo the war hawk trying valiantly to vanquish the vile meniance that is paper work. Trying and failing horribly. He was being slowly consumed by its never-ending tide as wave after wave assaulted him.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"I thought I would, at least partially, help him live one of his dreams" the Hokage snickered out.

"DAMN YOU SARUTOBI!" rang out over the village in surprising vocal power.

"Totally my idea" Naruto claimed proudly.

Anko looked nervously at her bet scroll fearing that Naruto may actually be the better interrogator.

"Yes well back on topic" Sarutobi directed while filling up his pipe. Having both their attentions he continued. "It has been decide that Naruto will be put on leave from his duties at I&amp;T so that he may attend the academy"

A short pause ensued before...

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto put Danzo's previous scream to shame as he almost shattered the sound barrier from force alone. "I FUCKING REFUSE!"

Naruto launched into a rant, his anger visible by the dark blue glow that shown through the bandages over his right eye and purple flames started to writhe over his right arm. The Hokage just waited patiently until he was done.

"Sigh, what ever shall I do" he feigned woe "To bad it isn't up to you, but think of this a vacation"

"How will I eat?" Naruto asked, the light show having faded.

"You will still be paid your normal wage as this is also a mission" Sarutobi answered, missing what Naruto meant.

"I'm going to starve" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Anyway" Sarutobi spoke up "You will attend the Academy to get familiar with all the students in your class, mostly the clan heirs, so that when they graduate you and Anko will be assigned as a backup unit for all their missions C or higher until they reach Chunin"

Anko, who had been snickering until then, looked at the Hokage mortified.

"So the council wants me to run protection detail on the 'important people'?" Naruto asked, making use of air quotes.

"Yes but it will be easy for you" The Hokage replied "You don't actually have to participate, just show up and you will be passed" he continued "Plus the class is filled with fangirls"

"Tch, I hate fangirls" Anko hissed in disapproval.

Sarutobi however knew Naruto to well and was playing at his love of pain and chaos.

"Fangirls?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes Naruto, all boy crazed for the same student" Sarutobi tempted him further.

"Boy crazed?" he asked with a small bit of drool forming.

"Yes, they tend to do a lot of damage to each other and anyone close" Sarutobi smirked 'Now for the last nail' he thought "And the class is filled with stupid boys who can't keep their mouth shut"

That was all it took to sway Naruto as he sprang to his feet with a vicious grin.

"I'll take it!" he chorused in anticipated delight.

'What part of no choice... aw fuck it' Sarutobi thought to himself "Good you start next Monday, enjoy your day"

With a puff of smoke and leaves he was gone. Naruto looked far off, daydreaming of the hell to come. Anko pouted because her 'Naru Time' had been cut into for the foreseeable future.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Said next Monday came and two hours into Iruka's class Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Class carried on like usual until the stomping off weighed down feet and the scrape of chains could be heard down the hall. Mumbling could be heard as the foot falls grew closer. Everyone stopped to watch the door in anticipation.

Nothing until the door was ripped out of the wall by a heavily chained Naruto.

"Stupid Anko got carried away" then he smiled "guess she is ganna miss our 'Naru Time'' he then giggled to himself as he brushed off the chains "You must be Iruka" he spoke to the male teacher

"Yo-your 'gulp' you're late" Iruka breathed out nervously.

"Hey the old bastard said to show up every day, he didn't say when I had to show up" Naruto shot back with an annoyed glare.

"Gomen.." Iruka tried to apologized but Naruto grabbed his face to silence him.

Iruka wisely stopped talking least his existence be extinguished. Naruto stared blankly at a boy in the second to last row. Pushing Iruka to sit he stared to walk towards the raven haired boy. A pink haired girl tried to scream at him that 'He couldn't do that to Iruka-sensei' but Naruto jabbed her in the throat with two fingers and she dropped to her knees choking and gasping for breath as she clutched her throat. A Blond tried to attack him but he grabbed the back off her neck and slammed his knee in to her stomach rendering her a wailing mess. Through this Naruto never took his eyes of the boy, he didn't even register the girls existence other than to crush their opposition.

As he reached the boy's row the boy could no longer pull off his stoic, aloof demeanor and started to stare back in slight fear. When Naruto reached the boy he looked him in the eye, inches away from his face.

"Your pain is delightful" he sighed out in ecstasy.

He then sat right next to the dark haired student.

"You may continue class Iruka" he made a swipe of his hand still starring at a freaked out Sasuke.

Iruka just did as told, completely ignoring his two students writhing around in pain. The rest of his class followed suite lest they earned the ire of the kid even the teacher feared.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The academy settled in to a new routine. Class would start normally and everything would proceed fine until Naruto would decide to show up for the day. After that everyone would do their best to ignore whatever craziness he would drag in with him. Iruka had gotten to the point where he would just continue like Naruto wasn't even there, just how Naruto liked it. Sasuke had more trouble but he had grown to respect the power Naruto obvevously held to get way with doing anything he damn well pleased.

Like now for example. Iruka was teaching like everything was normal but he paid extra mind not to look up at Sasuke's row. The reason was clear as Anko was longing on the desk right in front of Sasuke, blocking his vision of the lesson. She was currently engaged in a debate with Naruto about a tough case in I&amp;T.

"He won't say shit!" Anko huffed out angrily.

"I'm tellin' ya" He argued back "Stab him in the eyes"

Anko shook her head "It would work he is one of the toughest fuckers I have ever seen"

"I don't give a shit!" Naruto yelled at her "Stab Him In THE FUCKING EYES!"

Anko went to retort but Naruto had had enough.

"Fine!" he screamed standing up "I will show you" he said defiantly "Iruka I'll be back keep this here" he said pointing at Sasuke.

"Hai" Iruka said humbly with a bow.

Seeing his orders would be followed he tackled Anko out the window

An hour and a half passed before a bloody Naruto trudged back in. He walked slowly and looked exhausted. He mumbled hotly to himself.

"Stubborn ass hat" he trudged up the steps "They don't make 'em like that anymore"

Upon reaching Sasuke's row he didn't sit down, instead he picked said boy up and sat him on the desk. Sasuke didn't move a muscle. Naruto the laid on the table with his head in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke blushed at the intimate contact.

His fan club would have started a war with the offender if it wasn't Naruto. No they all knew better than to disturb the 'Shadow Ruler' of Iruka's class. Kiba however earned the beating instead when he accused Sasuke of being gay.

Naruto slept peacefully as the lullaby of a dog being beaten and almost castrated played in the back ground.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The rest of the four years in the academy carried on much the same; Naruto did as he pleased, Anko lounged in the class in her off time, Iruka acted like everything was normal, and Sasuke's education was hindered by Naruto's whims. The only thing that had changed is Sasuke developing a secret crush on the hellion Naruto and his conversion to the way of Jashin because of it. This made three that openly claimed Naruto's religion as their own. Sasuke, Anko, and surprisingly Danzo though some had seen Danzo coming to Naruto for advice for some unknown problem.

Today was the day after the graduation exam and all those who passed waited in Iruka's class room for their instructors. Naruto had passed as promised and now awaited to see the result of team selections. Additionally due to the uneven number of graduates one team would only have two genin but would also have first priority in having Anko and Naruto assigned as back up.

Anko could be heard chatting with another woman as they walked down the hall. Upon entering the other woman was identified as Kurinia. She glanced at Naruto for a passing second before collecting her team and leaving with Anko waving happily at Naruto.

Time passed and only Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura where left. The latter two were to be team seven under Copy-nin Kakashi. Naruto seemed content to wait and the other two didn't dare speak out. A half hour later and Naruto was finally ready to get something done. Standing up and snapping his fingers he was rewarded to Kakashi appearing in a blur of speed next to him reading a smut novel.

"No more waiting Kakashi we start their test now" Naruto spoke to the Jonin like he was his lackey.

"Hai" he replied before turning to the two genin "Meet at training seven"

A moment later both Naruto and Kakashi were gone. Sakura went to speak to Saskue but he was already out of the class and walking down the hall way.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

When Sasuke and Sakura entered the training ground they spotted Naruto leaning against a half buried boulder with Kakashi crouching on said boulder still reading his smut. Seeing the two genin had arrived Naruto turned to them.

"Good you're both here. Your test will be clear cut, survive" he said without any sign he was joking "Kakashi here will be out to beat you into submission, you must last until time runs out in two hours"

Sakura's eyes threatened to pop out of her head; Sasuke was already dashing to find a place to hide. Following his lead Sakura took off into the forest.

Naruto waited for fifteen minutes before he reached over his shoulder and snatched the book from Kakashi's grip. Kakashis's demeanor instantly changed. His visible eye became blood shot and dilated. He started to breathe in growls and grunts while his whole body tensed. His hands clenched into claws and his nails lengthened into sharp black talons.

The genjutsu on the book in Naruto's hand faded to reveal a blood red cover with black lettering. It's cover read 'The Art of Torture and Carnage By: The Avatar of Pain'. The shaking caused by his tensed muscles caused Kakashi's Jashinist pendent to fall out from it hiding place in his shirt.

"Don't kill them" Naruto spoke to the bestial Kakashi "I don't want to have to explain to the old bastard why they're dead understand?" Kakashi's just growled in acceptance "Good boy" he patted the side of Kakashi's face. A devilish grin was plastered to Naruto's face "Sick 'em" and like that Kakashi shot off in a whirling cyclone. Naruto leaned his head back awaiting the beautiful symphony of pain and torment that was about to begin.

**AN:**

**Please review and comment as all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be taken under advice.**

**Pairing(s) for Naruto undecided with one possibility being fem Hidan cause Fuck Yeah!**

**If you have any ideas you have about the pairings or the story itself please feel free to PM me**

**Also I am currently working on a new chapter for Joker's WMD and possibly a new story. I know, know "Another one!" but trust me there are a lot they and are ready to post but I dont want to neglect the ones I have already started and keep anyone waiting to long.**

**Also this is dedicated to zombie killer 123 evolving into GunzerkingIdiot. Btw this guy is the reason you all get these stories at all. Plus shout out to those who have had a pm conversation with me I am trying to work in your kool ass ideas into my stories.**

**That is all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the contents of Naruto, I only own my own original ideas**

_Chapter 3_

Sasuke and Sakura had passed, Sakura just barely. They were currently laid up in the hospital. Sakura would be out of commission for at least three months while she healed. Sasuke was a little more complicated. You see Sasuke...

"Get your hands of me!" a disgruntled adolescent male voice rang out through the hospital hallways.

Sasuke was currently battling the grip of five male nurses who were trying to drag him back into the room he just burst out of. He refused to stay in the hospital's care any longer than he had to.

"This pain will give me strength!" he cried out as he strained his muscles to attain freedom.

Sasuke held the belief that pain, both physical and mental, would lead to him to obtaining true power and strength.

"You are only causing more damaged by fighting!" one of the nurses screamed in an attempt to reason with him.

"GOOD! The more pain I endure the closer I will be to my goal!" Sasuke stated with an air of confidence in his way of thinking.

Naruto sat in a tree, on a branch with a clear view of the scene through a window. A bemused smile on his face as he watched the performance play out.

Even with Sasuke's objection, Kakasi's team would be out for a while. That gave Naruto plenty of time to spend torturing, terrorizing, and generally being a cyclone of evil assholery.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Naruto grew increasing agitated over the weeks team seven was healing. A fact he took out on the villagers by scaring the ever loving shit out of them. Only Naruto would set himself on fire to torment someone else. The source of his temperament was his contact with Jashin, or lack thereof. It wasn't that she abandoned him. To the contrary, she visited him very night. Unfortunately she was no more that and ethereal projection. As real as a mirage. A tangible as an idea. This grated on Naruto ever so. For all her power she had next to no influence in this sector of the multiverse. Naruto was only able to visit her realm because he was near death, a state that was far beyond his grasp now. Jashin had assuaged his hollowed heart, saying that once she gained more influence she would drown him in the affection he craved. Naruto resolved himself to one goal. Increase his 'Jashi-chan's' hold on this world no matter the cost.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The Hokage, futile as it may have been, tried to keep Naruto busy in an attempt to protect the sanity of the village. Yeah Naruto just fucked that plan seven ways from Sunday. Regardless The Hokage finally had a chance to occupy Naruto and he fucking took it. A C rank mission had come in from a small town in the Land of Waves and with Team Seven up and running for the last few weeks doing D ranks he could 'Justify' sending them with the Anko/Naruto support squad.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The ninja in question stood in front of Sarutobi's desk, well Naruto sat on Anko's shoulders as _she_ stood there. The Hokage explained the mission and called in the client.

"Whas tis? 'Ere 'ust kids" a drunk man protested as he clumsily swayed into the office.

Naruto scowled "Piss off asshole" he growled out, not bothering to look at him.

"Is 'at how ya'll talk to 'er cli[hick]ents?!" the drunk man took on an indignant look on his face before he slurred out his outrage.

"Yes well Naruto here is..." The Hokage went to explain but was cut off by Naruto.

"Sarutobi" Naruto grounded out his name. It was a very rare occasion and really showed how high Naruto's ire was when he actually called the Hokage by his first name.

Sarutobi recognized how short Naruto's patience was. He was by no means fearful of the boy but he did understand the headache Naruto would cause if he wasn't placated.

"Well the mission details are.."

"FUCK THE DETAILS!" Naruto interrupted again in a show of his growing frustration.

"Very well" Sarutobi conceded "You will meet up at the north gate in one hour and depart for the land of waves" Naruto turned to Kakashi teeth bared and clenched in a frown.

"If they are not at the gate in fifteen minutes, break their legs and drag them to Wave" he said in reference to the two genin amongst them.

Kakashi just nodded before he placed a hand on both of the genin's heads and poofed off.

"Let's go Anko" Naruto commanded in a harsh tone.

Anko obeyed without hesitation or question as they poofed to the gate with the client in toe. Sarutobi just sat back. He may not know why Naruto was so... stressed, but he did know that someone on this mission would 'relieve' him of that stress.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Naruto waited atop Anko's shoulders for thirteen minutes and five seconds before Sasuke and Sakura came sprinting into view. Kakashi had arrived mere moments after Naruto and Anko. He had poofed them to their respective houses and then left them there. They had packed in a hurried frenzied and made a mad dash to the north gate.

Naruto leered menacingly at them for taking so long before motioning for Anko to start walking.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

It wasn't long after they had set out before they came across something that would set any seasoned ninja on edge. A puddle on a perfectly sunny day in the middle of a week without rain. The danger went unnoticed by the leaf genin but the jonin caught it easily enough, though they pretended to pay it no mind. Naruto was the only one to make a move in regards to the impending threat.

He had hopped off Anko's shoulders fifteen feet before they passed the puddle and allowed the others to pass him by so he was positioned in the very back. The hidden attackers wanted to take out one of the jonin first. Their best bet was to kill the Copy-nin first as he posed the greatest visible threat. Needless to say it did _not_ go their way.

As they leapt from the puddle and dashed towards a 'surprised' Kakashi Naruto appeared in a flash, his bandaged arm out stretched. The two missing-nin assumed that the grey haired genin would provide little resistance for the bladed chain the connected the two. When they passed the genin they never imagined that when the chain connected with Naruto's hand it would be their weight and momentum that gave out. A shocking revelation made as their legs were pulled out from underneath them. Naruto giggled madly as he used gargantuan force to sling the two would be attacks from tree trunk to tree trunk by the very weapon meant to kill him. The Impacts releasing a sickening wet thud and several cracks as bones snapped under tremendous blunt trauma. The emergency release mechanism on their metal claws gave out and sent the two flying in to a large redwood tree. Before they could even groan in pain Naruto cast a menacing shadow over the two.

"You will make the perfect sacrifices to bring my beloved to me" He said, his eyes blazing with malicious intent.

Naruto latched a hand on to each of the missing-nin's faces. His crushing, iron grip caused their skulls to creak in protest. The missing-nins could do little as Naruto dragged them kicking and screaming into the forest.

"Wait we need to interrogate them" Anko reached out, intent on stopping him.

She was halted in her advance as Kakashi put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Let go Kakashi!" she fought his grip "We need to..."

Her rant was cut off as Kakashi tightened his grip and his nails lengthen to gaze the skin on her collar bone.

"Fine!" she gave in before affixing him with a piercing stare "I may like the little bundle of fuck it but I don't know what he did to gain so much loyalty from you"

Kakashi didn't acknowledge his statement as he turned around and resume the trek to wave, all but Naruto following in his wake.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Deep within the forest screaming and begging could be heard. Naruto stood in front of a large Jashinist symbol drawn in blood on the ground. The two missing-nin from before were each tied to a tree, exactly five feet from the two bottom most points of the triangle. Naruto himself was the standing at the top point. His captives were missing a limb each. Their missing limbs were used to draw the symbol, the older brother was missing an arm for the circle and the younger a leg for the triangle. Naruto was oblivious to the extreme pain his captives were in as he was completely focused on chanting in an unknown language. As he finished his chant Naruto cut his palm and allowed his blood to drop on his point of the triangle. As soon as his blood hit the symbol nothing happened.

"Strange, that should have done..." the world exploded in silence.

The two brothers were encompassed by purple flames; their anguish could be felt as they were slowly consumed. The entire area was shell shocked; all sound extinguished even the screams of the dying. The light seemed too faded and all the color bled away. The two purple flames flew into the middle of the triangle and swirled around each other in a vortex. The flames soon grew black as pitch before scattering and disintegrating like ash. Where the flames had been was Jashin in all her glory sitting upon a throne of amethyst.

**AN:**

**Please review and comment as all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be taken under advice.**

**I know it been a few weeks since I posted but to make up for this I am posting a chapter for this, Newt of the Kaiju, The Joker's WMD, and rough drafts of stories I might do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the contents of Naruto, I only own my own original ideas**

_Chapter 4_

"Hello Naru-kun" she spoke gracefully, a small smile adorning her lips.

"Hi Ja-chan!" Naruto screamed in excitement.

"Now, now you know I want you to call me Jashi-chan" Jashin gently corrected.

"I know Shi-chwan" Naruto nodded.

"Then are you trying to test my patience?" Jashin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Jan-koi" He admitted unabashed.

Jashin rose from her throne with a slow elegance. She crossed her arms under her chest before she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"It seems I must teach you a lesson in manners Naru-kun" Naruto grinned wide.

"Yay!" he squealed "game time, tag you're it" no sooner had he spoken than he dashed off.

Jashin slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto disappear into the dense foliage.

"Oh my, what ever will I do?" Jashin feigned distress "Naru-kun is so cute" and with that see began to move after him, gliding across the ground with unearthly grace.

Naruto blurred through the forest at incredible speeds. The only sure way to tell he had been there a mere moment before was the echoing giggle left in his wake. As he dashed further and further away from Jashin he let the feeling of inevitable victory well up in his chest only to have it snatched away when she made her move. With a wave of her hand Naruto was yanked from the ground by an unseen force.

Jashin made her way into a clearing and beheld an amusing sight. She began to lightly chuckle as she surveyed Naruto's predicament. He was being held off the ground by his throat. His bandaged arm had betrayed him at Jashin's command and hung itself over a tree branch before tightly griping Naruto's wind pipe, effectively forcing Naruto to hang himself with his own arm.

"No fair" Naruto whined unimpaired by his current pose.

"You never specified any rules Naru-kun" Jashin said still chuckling.

"Meanie" Naruto huffed at her.

"Aw don't be that way" she smiled warmly at him "Are you not glad that I am here?"

Naruto's eyes softened and he nodded. Jashin released him with another wave and he walked over to her so he could hug her around the waist.

"I missed you Jashi-chan" he spoke as she wrapped her arms around his small frame.

"I know Naru-kun, I know" she softly stroked his hair.

"Have I done good?" He asked looking up at her with hope shining in his eyes.

Jashin smiled warmly at him and squeezed him tight as she nodded.

"Yes Naru-kun, you have" a bright smile made its way across Naruto's face "Thanks to the ritual you preformed I now have more influence in this word" Naruto beamed brighter "With this I will be able to manifest every time you invoke me with a blood sacrifice" Naruto's smile was quickly approaching giga-watt "I think you deserve a reward"

"Yeah I get cool shit!" Naruto broke away from the hug to do a happy dance.

Jashin giggled lightly at his antics.

"As my avatar I believe you have earned the right to use one of your powers" as Jashin spoke a purple flame left her palm and entered Naruto's chest.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed "So what is it? Super cool jutsu or an ultimate finishing move" despite his changes some of his old tendencies still remained.

"You now have access to the weapons stored inside the seals on your right arm" Jashin said around a massive grin.

Using the knowledge that came with the power Naruto quickly unsealed his weapons. In a flare of blue fire three wicked, onyx scythes embedded themselves in the ground directly in front of Naruto.

"Kick ass!" his excitement was reaching a fevered pitch "What can these do?"

"Tsk tsk Naruto, you know that you must discover that on your own" Jashin teased him.

"Aw okay Jashi-chan" Naruto's mood settled.

"Though I wish to say here with you for eternity I must attend to other, less important, matters" Jashin sighed in displeasure at having to leave her 'Naru-kun'.

"What already?" you could see the disappointment on Naruto's face.

"Don't worry Naru-kun we shall bask in each other again soon" she reassured him as she collected him in a hug.

"Okay" Naruto relented.

"Till that time my love" she kissed his forehead before vanishing in a flash of purple.

With her exit the world's color and sound returned in a surge. Naruto sighed softly before collecting his new scythes and starting his trek to return to the others. Though he wished it had lasted long, his time with Jashin had lifted his mood entire worlds.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Tazuna and his remaining guards walked at a brisk pace, for a civilian. Tazuna wanted to bitch his heart out that he was tired but the quicker they made it to Wave the better. Despite his fatigue Tazuna's caught a muffled noise.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" he questioned the others.

He was slightly alarmed at their blatant disregard to his question. This quickly grew in to worry and then panic as the noise grew louder the close it approached.

"Hey shouldn't you, I don't know, be more on edge?" he asked as he started to sweat.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before shrugging. Anko scoffed at him. Kakashi plain ignored him in favor of his book. This only further set Tazuna into a frenzy. He was just about to run for it when the sound emanated from the other side of bushed to their left. Before he could sprint for his life Naruto burst through the bushes singing his head off.

"ON THE FOURTH DAY OF COURTING DEATH MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME!" Naruto paid no mind to Tazuna as he shrieked like a little girl "FOUR SEVERED HEADS, THREE TORMENTED SOULS, TWO SHE DEVILS, AND A HANGED MAN IN A GALLOWS TREE!"

Tazuna at this point was clutching his chest and gasping for breath.

"Oh! Hey guys" Naruto broke from song to greet his teammates "ON THE ... what day was I on?" he began to start again but he had seemingly lost his place "Oh well I'll just pray then" he decided.

"Why *pant* didn't anyone *pant* warn me?!" Tazuna demanded.

"Yea, though I walk through this mortal world" Naruto began.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I shall fear no creature" Naruto recited.

"HIM!" he shouted as he pointed to Naruto.

"For I am the shadow of death" Naruto continued not really caring that they were talking about him.

"Why would we warn you about him?" Sasuke joined in.

"My goddess walks with me for I am her chosen"

"He damn near gave me a heart attack" Tazuna had claimed down by this point.

"Her wish is my command, her will compels me"

"I don't see how, we heard him coming from a hundred yards away" Sakura looked clueless.

"I bask in the agony that she rains upon us; I drink deeply from the river of blood left in her wake"

"I picked up his singing from two" Sasuke commented like it was the weather.

"Praise be to her for she is the pain, the suffering, my goddess forever" Naruto finished his pray in time for his fellow ninja to start a pissing match.

"I got him at fifteen" Anko stated proudly.

Naruto just sat back and watched, bemused by the spectacle.

"I have been following his progress to us since he entered a mile radius of us" Kakashi said off handedly as he kept his face in his book.

Anko and Sasuke gaped at him while Sakura and Tazuna wrote him off. Naruto nodded expecting nothing less form the Copy-nin.

"Still I find it hilarious you were even scared in the first place" Anko snickered at Tazuna.

"My hearing isn't as good as you ninja" he pouted.

"That's not it" she waved him off "It's that anything that didn't flee the forest when Naruto entered is most certainly a rotting corpse by now"

Tazuna went to voice his disbelief until he noticed the thick trail of blood that led out of the bushes and ended at Naruto's feet. More dripped off him as it seemed he had filled all his pockets with it.

"You have nothing to fear so long as Naruto is here" Anko pointed out "Well nothing but Naruto himself"

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

No much time passed before the group was met with a large body of water and a small boat waiting for them. Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke all climbed in while the two jonin began to walk on the water. Naruto was resting, using Anko's trench coat as a hammock by connecting it to Kakashi's arms with ninja wire. He napped the entire trip across the water and awoke on his own once they made land fall. With a little yawn and a stretch he disconnected Anko from Kakashi and resumed walking.

Barely any distance was crossed before Sasuke got trigger happy and impaled a snow rabbit with a kunai. He didn't have a chance to feel ashamed as they were all forced to duck when a massive blade whirled over head like a buzz saw. Naruto, being the only one not to take cover, was struck full force in the jugular and dropped to the ground.

"One down" said a shirtless man as he appeared a few yards from the downed Naruto.

Naruto's squad mates took up battle stances. The man quirked a non-existent eyebrow.

"Man they grow the genin stone cold in the Leaf these days" he snarked around a face covered in bandages.

"He's not dead" Kakashi spoke still reading his book.

"Don't try to bulllshit me Copy-nin Kakashi" he demanded while letting them know he had read Kakashi's bingo book entry.

Naruto defended the statement as he stood back up, blade lodged through to his spinal column. He cracked his neck twice in either direction before facing the man.

"What trickery is this?!" the man demanded "Has Suna started teaching you how to use puppets?"

"You now for Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist" Naruto pegged him from his own entry in the bingo book "He sure is skeptical" Naruto spoke looking back at his fellow Leaf shinobi.

"Oh, then how have you survived a sword to the throat?" Zabuza shot at him, irked at his snide remark.

"Simple" Naruto leered "I am immortal" he proclaimed.

"Are you stupid?" Zabuza sweat dropped.

"Not its true" Sasuke cut in "Yeah" Anko followed "Yep" Kakashi chimed in, face still planted in pages "Freaky but fact" Sakura shivered.

Even Tazuna nodded his own agreement.

"Even if you are immortal all of your lives will end if you don't hand over the bridge builder" Zabuza threatened.

"Doesn't he know what _immortal_ means" Naruto asked with stress on the word 'immortal'.

Zabuza went to shoot expiates at him but he had to dodge as Naruto tore the sword from his neck and launched it at him. He barely had time to seize the blade before Naruto thrust his arm forward and three scythes exploded toward him. Deftly dodging the blades he went to brag when he had to evade again when they returned of their own accord to hover around Naruto.

"See that's just plain not fair" Zabuza whined.

"We are ninja, fair isn't in the job description" Kakashi chimed in as Naruto just leered at the missing-nin.

Off to the side Tazuna, Anko, and Sasuke where engaged in a side conversation.

"What do you feed genin in your village?" Tazuna cracked.

"Don't look at me" Anko defended "I didn't even know the little bastard could do that"

"If they fed us something to make us like that we would have taken over the other hidden villages by now" Sasuke reasoned.

Tazuna nodded While Anko shook her head.

"I they feed genin Naruto juice we would have taken over the whole damn world" Anko waved her hands above her head.

"If I had some Naruto juice Itachi would be so fucking toast" Sasuke spoke as he pondered the possibility.

"If I had some Naruto juice _Gato_ would be toast" Tazuna sighed without realizing what he had let slip.

"Gato the shipping tycoon?" Anko asked as she squinted at the bridge builder "Is that why missing-nin are after your old drunk ass?"

"Um... well.. you see" Tazuna sweated as he couldn't come up with any excuses.

"Leave him be Anko" Sasuke cut in "You know Naruto will want to do this mission even more when he hears about this"

Anko sighed before speaking "You know the jonin are supposed to be in charge"

"You are" Sasuke reassured "It is just that you are making the wisest choice by following the whims of Naru-ku... I mean Naruto" Sasuke slipped.

"I suppose you're right" Anko failed to catch his mistake as she sighed to herself.

Back to the very one sided battle. Zabuza was currently on the run as Naruto rained down a never ending cyclone of scythes. Every time Zabuza avoided one Naruto would fling another his way as the previous scythe made its return trip. It seemed that Zabuza would soon tire and then lose his life at Naruto's hands. This however was not the case as Naruto landed a hit that pieced the ninja's left leg he ceased his assault. He walked slowly to the downed man but instead of ending his life as he stood before him Naruto bent down to whisper in his ear. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock to whatever Naruto had said before three needles impaled his throat.

"Thank you for your assistance" A masked figure appeared before Naruto "I am a hunter-nin from the Mist sent to take down this missing-nin"

"Cease your incessant squawking and be gone with Zabuza" Naruto commanded in a harsh manner.

The hunter-nin simply nodded before disappearing with Zabuza's body.

"Man I hate it when insignificant punks speak to me like I give any kind of fuck about them or their bullshit" Naruto ranted.

He turned to the others who quickly looked away while whistling. He pointed at Sasuke and called him forward with a hand gesture. When he was a few feet from Naruto he was struck in the face with Naruto's shirt.

"Carry that for me" Naruto commanded "It's all sweaty from my fight with the eyebrow less asshole"

Sasuke blushed deeply at the sight of a shirtless Naruto but it went unnoticed by everyone there. As they continued Sasuke slowly let the others pass him until he was a few feet behind them all. When this safe distance was achieved he held Naruto's shirt up to his face and began to breathe deeply the scent of the immortal. He made sure no one noticed him. This was how he spent the remainder of the walk to Tazuna's house. Unbenonced to him Naruto was staring at him out of the corner of his eye and smirking evilly at the sight.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

When his house came into view Tazuna quickly ran for the front door. He knocked loudly three times and ducked under the frying pan that came careening towards his head. He pushed the woman who attempted to brain him out of the threshold and made his way inside. Hurried noises could be heard from the open front door before Tazuna remerged from the house and stood there potentially. When the leaf team, headed by Naruto, reached his door step he fell to his knees.

"Oh mighty Naruto-dono I am humbled that you would grace my household" Tazuna spoke while looking at the ground "Please partake in anything my home has to offer" he made and ushering pose as he awaited Naruto to enter his house.

"You know, for an old drunkard he sure does learn fast" Anko whispered to Kakashi as they followed Naruto into the house.

Kakashi merely nodded. Tazuna waited until they were all inside before he stood and brushed the dirt from his pants. He closed the door behind him as he entered.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Once everyone inside Naruto looked to Sasuke as the woman from before came out of the kitchen holding a bruise on her head.

"I want my shirt back Sas-Uke" he jabbed at the raven haired boy's sexuality.

"SASUKE'S NOT GAY!" Sakura roared.

Naruto calmly took his shirt from Sasuke's out stretched hands and put it on before high kicking Sakura right in the forehead. Sakura blasted into a wall and was rendered unconscious.

"You shouldn't treat a lady like that" the woman chided.

Before Naruto could retort Tazuna latched onto the back of her neck and forced her into a kneel that he mimicked beside her.

"Forgive her Naruto-dono she knows not to whom she speaks" the woman was caught off guard before she tried to break Tazuna's grip on her neck.

"What the hell dad!?" she demanded "What are you doing"

Tazuna didn't answer as he remanded in a humble position as Naruto waked up to them.

"So this is your daughter hmm?" Naruto chuckled "Who the bloody hell is desperate enough to let your saggy balls pound them?" Naruto started laughing.

"Yes she is my only child" Tazuna made no remark on Naruto's insult "She is Tsunami and together with her son Inari are the only family I have" Tazuna informed "So please spare her"

Tsunami was beginning to worry as she had never seen her father give anyone this much respect.

"Seriously old man you need to lighten up" Naruto wiped a tear from his eye "I can't kill you or your family, well I can but Sarutobi's old ass would never stop bitching at me" Naruto chuckled again and both Sasuke and Anko had to stifle their own giggles.

"On to serious matters" Kakashi stepped forward "We should turn in for the night" he advised "How many rooms do you have?"

Tazuna released Tsunami and stood "Tsunami, Inari, and I all have our own rooms and there are two guest rooms"

"Well the proper thing to do is..." Kakashi was stopped speaking when Naruto raised a hand.

"Me and Sasuke will share a room" Sasuke made no signs of protest "Anko will get the other guest room while you will share with Tazuna should anyone attempt to off him while we sleep" he said pointing at Kakashi.

"What about your pink haired teammate?" Tsunami asked with concern for the girl.

"She sleeps where I have left her to lie" Naruto spoke coldly before turning to Tazuna "Lead me to my room" Tazuna obeyed and everyone settled down for the night.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

/LIME TIME/

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

It was the dead of night and everyone was asleep when Sasuke was awoken. He was forcefully dragged out of his futon and into a corner. He was deposited between Naruto's legs, his back resting against Naruto's chest. Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt Naruto's breath on his neck.

"Did you enjoy smelling my shirt?" Naruto asked him as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's abdomen and he gently gripped Sasuke's neck with his other hand.

Sasuke nodded as his heart sped up.

"I'm Hungry Uke-chan" Sasuke's body began to heat up as his breath shortened "If you satisfy my hunger I'll reward you"

Sasuke nodded again as his voice failed him and he began to shiver in anticipation.

"Good now I want you to think back to your most painful memory" Sasuke didn't understand the request but he obeyed none the less "Remember the day when your clan was murdered"

Pain welled up in Sasuke's heart as he remembered that terrible day. Naruto put his mouth just under his right ear and inhaled deeply. As he did a thick purple miasma wafted from Sasuke and into Naruto's mouth. The more the purple fog Naruto consumed the more Sasuke realized the pain in his heart was fading.

"Delicious Uke-chan but I'm not full" Naruto licked Sasuke's neck "Now remember Itachi and all that he did to you that night"

Sasuke once again remembered and once again pain welled up inside his heart. This time however the pain was too much to contain and he began to weep. Before he could banish the memory Naruto began to inhale again though this time the miasma was much darker. Sasuke could feel the pain of the memory seep away. He didn't understand how Naruto was doing it, all he knew was that Naruto was somehow taking his pain and easing his sorrow.

"Hmmm" Naruto sighed out "That was very tasty Uke-chan and you have earned your reward"

Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's fangs sink deeply into his neck. Naruto began to suck lightly and Sasuke could only moan out at the sensation. As Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's he licked the blood that escaped his broken skin.

"We're not done yet" Naruto whispered "We've got all night Uke-chan"

Sasuke lost track of time as Naruto continued to assault his neck. Not that he really much cared; he was too busy enjoying his reward.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

/LIME OUT/

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

As the sun slowly rose over the horizon the residents of the house all made their way to a singular destination, the kitchen. Naruto was the first there but was quickly followed by Tsunami. She remembered yesterday and bowed when he looked at her and quickly scurried off to make breakfast. Kakashi and Anko appeared next though Anko looked like she was not at all happy to be up. Tazuna and a small boy who must have been Inari took their seats sometime later. Sasuke was the last as no one bothered to rouse the unconscious Sakura. He shuffled in with a yawn.

He looked terrible. He had heavy bags under his eyes and nasty bruises all over his neck and shoulders. His skin was stained with his own blood and his lips were frightfully chapped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Anko asked, wiping the sleep from her own eyes.

"Late night training" he grunted out.

Naruto grinned a shark's smile.

"Whatever" Anko huffed grumpily "Coffee now!" she demanded to Tsunami who obliged.

Anko having been pacified tuned everyone else out. Kakashi on the other had was not yet satisfied with his students answer.

"Was it worth it?" he questioned Sasuke.

"Oh so worth it" Sasuke breathed out as he drooled a little.

Kakashi chuckled lightly as Naruto flashed a mega-watt smile full of pride. It seemed that only Kakashi had any inkling of what really happened or what it meant for Sasuke.

"So what's the plan?" Anko asked as she finished her coffee.

"I believe this to be a prime time to impart some wisdom upon my students" Kakashi replied in a sagely tone,

"What about me and Naruto?" she questioned.

"Recon" he retorted.

"So let me get this straight" Anko waved her hands "You are ganna train duck ass and the pink cunt while you send me with the psycho into a shit hole with no clear goal in mind?" she finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep" Kakashi eye smiled.

"AH YEEEEEH!" Anko practically giggled as she dashed out the door, dragging Naruto with her.

"Are they ganna be ok?" Tsunami asked with a slight frown.

"Them?" Kakashi asked amused "Most definitely, your town however..." he left his comment to hang.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Naruto sat cross legged in the middle of a dirt road eating a bowl of cereal. Anko had dragged him; bowl and all, to this exact spot before letting him go. She was now flying to and fro taking in all the sights.

"Ya know this place really sucks" Anko huffed as she stopped right in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Well I think it's lovely" Naruto replied curtly.

"What about this is lovely?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she waved her arm to the surrounding area.

The buildings where all run down and dilapidated. There was trash and debris piled in every corner. The people shuffled to and fro or just sat and wallowed in misery. The final touch was the heavy cloud of despair that hung about the whole place.

"The air for one" Naruto spoke around a mouth full of cereal "It makes the food taste better" Anko just gave him an off look "The atmosphere is quite calming" he continued "And all this suffering means I shall not fear going hungry" Anko just looked at the sky and shook her head before setting off to find some entertainment, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

Naruto closed his eyes and settled into a peaceful stupor as he finished his morning meal. His calm was quickly interrupted as a sword totting thug walked down the road on a collision course with the young avatar.

"A' kid get outa my way" he barked at Naruto.

Naruto didn't move, didn't even open his eyes. He simply waved his hand and a scythe flew from its seal on his arm and cut the bandit off at the shins. He fell to the ground, wailing in agony.

"Anko" Naruto softly called and she appeared swiftly in a puff of smoke.

"What!?" she demanded.

"Take this 'thing' and torture it" he spoke, eyes still closed "I have no need for his pain as that which surrounds us sustains me"

Anko just shook her head again as the meaning to his words yet eluded her. She did however begin to drag the sobbing cripple off. She intended to take great enjoyment from infliction travesties upon him but she just had to smart off to Naruto.

"You know I was just about to get laid asshole" she shot at Naruto.

"No, you were not" Naruto stopped her dead in her tracks "Even if the chance had arisen you would back out of the situation and keep your virginity intact" Anko grew red face.

"And how would you know?" she growled at him.

Naruto opened his uncovered eye and gazed at her apathetically. A small blue flame encompassed his iris.

"Fine whatever" Anko trudged off.

Naruto closed his eye again and sat there undisturbed for the rest of the day.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Anko had dragged her prey into a back alley and was busy at work. She was also deep in though.

"Stupid Naruto" she huffed to herself "It's not like I want to be a virgin"

She was more than a little torn up at his earlier words. As she paid less attention to her victim and more attention to internal contemplation two apparitions appeared on her shoulders.

"Yeah it's not like we haven't tried to get laid" A chibi Anko in a naughty angel costume appeared on her left shoulder.

"The guys were just to pussy to take it" seductive devil Anko sneered from her right.

"I have tried with all the guys willing to fuck me" Anko sighed as she took out a meat clever.

In truth the amount of male shinobi willing to have sex with Orochimaru's former apprentice was tiny. Most were either too blinded by hate or worried she had some lethal mutation from his experiments. Not many were even willing to flirt with her. This of course caused her to crave attention and so sexy Anko was born. Though her lack of clothing did allow for a wide range of movement.

"It's not our fault we get nervous" angel said defensively.

"It's their fault for not expecting the attack" devil retorted.

Anko had so many trust issues that she had a near panic attack every time she got close to doing the deed with someone. This usually ended with her attacking them out of reflex. They would in turn flee and tell all their friends about how bat shit crazy she was further shrinking the pool of people willing to share her bed.

"I don't think there is anyone left in Konoha that will sleep with me" Anko muttered while she took hold of a screw driver.

"How about the newbies?" devil wiggled her eyebrows.

"We might kill them by accident" angel argued.

"Yeah they aint all immortal like Naruto" Anko pointed out, nut cracker in hand.

"Then lets fuck Naruto" devil smiled widely.

"What?" angel demanded.

"He's just a kid" Anko shook her head.

"Hey old enough to kill old enough to get it on" devil accented her words with hip thrusts.

"Well we have seen how... advanced Naruto is in the killing category" angel said as her wings slowly turned black.

"Yeah lets she how good he is in the sack" devil demanded.

"Actually he could be the only one we need" the now fallen angel Anko smirked.

Anko just rolled the thought around her in her head as she used a bone saw on her victim.

"Just think of all the kinky things we could do and we don't have to worry about hurting him" fallen angel tried to sweeten the deal.

"Fuck he will probably enjoy it more the ruffer we are" devil shivered at her own thoughts.

"Yeah" Anko nodded "Yeah you guys are right" Anko agreed and her two chibi versions vanished in black puffs of smoke, giggling perversely as they went.

Anko then focused back to the outside world to see a bloody pile of goo sitting in front of her.

"Aw dammit I got carried away again" she scowled.

She just sighed as she stood and brushed the gore off her. She turned around, heading for the house. A new fixation had been born in her mind and it was Naruto.

**AN:**

**Please review and comment as all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be taken under advice.**

**Here is the second part of your gift. TWO Chapter's at once.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or the contents of Naruto, I only own my own original ideas**

_Chapter 5_

The sun was low on the horizon when the front door of Tazuna's home opened and Naruto walked inside. He had a peaceful, almost catatonic look on his face. As he surveyed the living room he spotted Kakashi and Tazuna but no one else.

"If you finish this bridge of yours will it end the pain and suffering of this land?" Naruto asked in a cool and collected tone.

"Yes it will bring hope and prosperity to this land and it's people" Tazuna smiled at the thought.

"Is there no way I can convince you to abandon your attempts?" Naruto posed as he took a seat.

"No" Tazuna's response was short and fierce.

"A pity" Naruto shook his head "I quite like the place as it is"

"The mission is..." Kakashi began.

"Yes I know Kakashi and we will follow orders" Naruto assured him.

"Forgive me a question but why do you follow the Hokage's orders when you disregard everyone else?" Tazuna asked in a polite tone, not wanting to anger the little psycho.

"Immortal as I may be I am not powerful enough to even compete with the old bastard" Naruto sighed "And the last thing I want is to be caged so he can bitch at me every day" Tazuna nodded in understanding.

At that moment Anko walked in with a mega-watt grin.

"Good your here" Naruto said turning to her "You get to guard Tazuna tonight, Kakashi will be with me and Sasuke will get your room"

Anko's smile dropped and she went to say something to him but he was already up the stairs. So she sat next to the bridge builder and swiped his saki. He dare not argue as a thick, hateful air set about her.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Kakashi entered the kitchen the next morning whistling an impossibly happy tune. Naruto walked in shortly after with his hair all ruffled up and his clothes in disarray. An almost sickingly wide smile on his face.

"Why are you two so happy this morning?" Tsunami asked, having come to terms with Naruto and the crazy he dragged behind him.

"Let's just say I had a magical night" Kakashi giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows before Naruto punched him in his face.

"Dirty perv" Naruto huffed before he noticed Tsunami staring at him red faced "Can I help you bitch?" he asked with a slight tint of anger.

"N..No Naruto-dono" and like that the fearful respect was back.

Anko dragged herself into the kitchen and into a chair. She had dark bags and blood shot eyes.

"Oh didn't you sleep well?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile "I know I did"

Naruto smacked him in the face with a plate "Shut up!" he demanded.

Anko whipped her head at them and stared in blank refusal.

"What do you mean?" she asks while hoping deep she was wrong on her assumption.

"Oh, you know" Kakashi sighed wistfully "I had a close encounter with someone special"

Naruto at this point was so fed up he straight dropped kicked the cyclops in his face.

"SHUT IT!" Naruto screamed at him with burning cheeks "fucking mouthy bastard" he grumbled as he sat back down.

"Wait you" Anko pointed at Kakashi "And him" she pointed at Naruto "Were _together_?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi's eye smile just grew with each word she spoke before Anko exploded.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE YOU DIRTY ASSHOLE!" she shrieked as she tackled him out the window.

Sounds of a serious fight could be heard as Sasuke made his appearance.

"What's with all the noise?" he asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Me and Kakashi had a night like you and me and now he is trying to make everyone think we had sex" Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"Wait you and Sasuke also..." Tsunami asked with a heavy blush.

"Did you say something, _bitch_?" Naruto asked with an edge to his voice.

"No... No Naruto-dono" Tsunami quickly hurried off.

"Okay but why is Anko out there trying to kill him?" Sasuke asked as he watched them go at it out the broken window.

"Fuck if I know" Naruto briefly looked out at the scene "She's balls ass crazy"

"So are you" Sasuke smirked before a tea cup shattered against the back of his head.

He turned to see Naruto holding forks and knives in between each finger in one hand sipping tea with the other.

"Anything else to add?" he asked with a devilish smile and Sasuke quickly shook his head.

A loud explosion could be heard and Anko came flying back through the broken window and slammed into the living room wall. She made to get up but lost all will and slumped to the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why Naruto?" she asked in a weak voice "I was your first friend, the first one to convert to your religion, the first one to accept you" Anko was having rare moment of weakness "Why have you betrayed me?" Naruto sighed and started to rub his forehead "Why did you fuck that one eyed prick?" she asked in despair "Why not me?" she asked so quietly no one heard her.

Kakashi crawled back inside the house.

"Well that was..." he went to comment but Naruto stopped him with a high kick to the throat.

"Look at what you did" Naruto pointed at the sobbing Anko "This is why I told you not to go spouting shit that will cause a misunderstanding" Naruto round housed him in the ribs before he walked to Anko.

She looked up at him with soggy eyes.

"We didn't have sex" Naruto spoke straight to the point.

"But...But he said..." she tried and failed to voice her thoughts.

"Fuck him" Naruto growled "Come on I'll show you what we did last night" Naruto outstretched a hand to her.

Anko wiped the tears from her eyes and took his hand with a weak "Ok"

Naruto lead her up to his room with everyone watching, not that he cared.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

/POSSIBLY A LIME, MAYBE?/

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Naruto sat cross-legged on his futon, facing Anko who perched on the other end. Naruto sat mutely with his eyes closed. Anko fidgeted nervously as her eyes darted around the room.

"Anko" Naruto spoke and she jumped in surprised anxiety "I want you to think back to your most painful memory, let the pain flow deep into your heart" Naruto instructed in a disalarming voice.

Anko 's mind needed a moment to fully process what he had just told her before her short temper came in to play.

"What the fuck do you..." Anko was silenced when he raised a hand.

"I do not want you to be angry, pain Anko you must let pain be your primary focus" Naruto looked at her with a half laden and apathetic expression.

Anko swallowed hard and let her burning flame of rage subside. She took few calming breaths before she screwed her eyes tight and called up the moment in her life that filled her heart and soul with the most suffering, Orochimaru. She could feel the tears coming but they never had the chance to spill over. Naruto was on her in a second, kissing her deeply.

Anko's eyes snapped open but she was more surprised when Naruto pulled back and the crushing pain started to fade. She watched in fascination as he drew an almost black purple mist from her lips and down his throat. Something about the whole thing made her heart race. She felt herself become moist when Naruto whispered softly in her ear.

"That was wonderful Ko-chan" Naruto called her by his cutesy name for the first time in a long time and it brought up a sense of longing from the recesses of Anko's soul "Please, give me more"

Anko lost all ability to deny Naruto and again she conjured a moment in time, crystalized in grief and heart ache. This time when Naruto when to lock lips she was ready and eager. She reveled in the feel and sighed in content when he drank her pain. She longed for more but to her dismay Naruto was on his way to standing. She clung to his waist and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Naru-kun just a little more" she begged with shallow breath.

Naruto looked down at her as her face pulled his heart strings. He nodded his head and her radiant smile brought one to Naruto's face. He sat back down and pulled her into his lap. They both wrapped their arms around each other as Anko rest her head in the crook of his neck. Naruto whispered sweet nothings into her ear as with every breath he drew out small traces of her suffering.

"I'm sorry Ko-chan" Naruto breathed in her ear.

"For what Naru-kun?" she asked in a euphoric voice.

"I should never have teased you about being a virgin" Naruto admitted in shame.

"It's okay you were only speaking the truth" Anko blushed at her own words.

Naruto began to rub her back lightly.

"You are my closest friend Ko-chan and I have been unfair to you" Naruto sighed remembering all the time he had been unkind to her over this mission.

Anko sat back to look at him "its okay I know something has been bothering you" she spoke with kindness in her voice "I just wish you would let me help you"

"But..." Naruto went to argue but Anko sealed his lips with hers.

She passionately kissed him and he did less than struggle, he kissed her back. She rolled backwards off him and out the door.

"See you later NA-RU-KU-N" she stretched out the syllables lovingly and disappeared with a giggle.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop us" Naruto spoke as an apparition of his favorite goddess appeared.

"I am not that selfish as to deprive you of love when we have eternity to be together my sweet" Jashin smiled at the thought.

"I think I finally understand your words to me the day I recruited Kakashi" Naruto spoke with a far off look in his eyes at the memory.

"Oh do you now?" she asked with a bemused smile.

"I think it's because you like Anko's ass" he smirked at her.

"So sassy Naru-kun but you do have a point" Jashin licked her lips "You like to watch it sway as much as I do"

"Never said I didn't" he grinned to himself.

"So will you take her as your own?" Jashin asked with a seductive smile on her face.

"When I am older for now I will nurture her love for me" Naruto may have sounded cold and manipulative but Jashin knew the true meaning behind his words.

"You know for everything you are Naru-kun sometimes it slips my mind that you are still a child at your core" Jashin chuckled to herself.

"Hey what do you want from me?" he asked with is hands raised "I am who I am"

Jashin nodded the truth behind his words. She smiled before she used a great deal of power to briefly manifest and steal a kiss.

"Mm Anko tastes lovely" she said with her lips stretched wide and an evil glint in her eyes.

Naruto scoffed at her as she faded. He smiled to himself as he got up and made his way down stairs.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

/END THE THING THAT MIGHT BE A LIME/

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Kakashi was still in the kitchen, seemingly waiting for them. He used his best eye smile when Anko practically skipped in.

"How was it" he asked.

"Better than you got" Anko turned her nose up at him.

"I doubt that I always get the best..." Kakashi was interrupted when Naruto walked in and started speaking.

"Actually she's right" Naruto smirked at his hurt face "Think of it as punishment for earlier"

Anko pouted at him before she leaned against him, tracing circles on his chest.

"You mean you won't always give me the best" She looked up at him with wide, cute eyes and stuck her bottom lip out.

Naruto chuckled at her before walking out from under her and to the door.

"Ima go watch Sasuke practice, be back for dinner" Naruto smiled when Anko crossed he arms and looked away from him.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The two boys had been gone all day and were just now returning as the sun sank behind the horizon. Tsunami had somehow managed to finish dinner at the same time they walked in the door.

"Welcome home Naruto-dono dinner is ready for you" she informed as she bowed.

"Excellent" Naruto nodded to her as he took his seat at the table.

Everyone joined him in short order. Inari, who had been missing the last few meals glared at Naruto from his spot across the table. Tsunami watched with growing worry for the safety of her son.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" surprisingly it was Sasuke that snapped first.

"That smug bastard!" Inari shouted as Tsunami's jaw dropped.

"How dare..." Sasuke was muted with the raise of Naruto's hand.

"Be still, this one's pain is so meager he isn't even worth your breath" Naruto spoke without even looking at the boy.

Inari lost it "Who are YOU to tell me about pain you BASTARD!?" Inari shouted in rage, slamming his hands on the table.

"I am pain incarnate and you are worthless" Naruto brushed him off "People like you are better off missing or dead" Naruto then looked at him with a sinister tint to his face "Actually dead sounds better" as Naruto stood up Tsunami was already in motion.

"Please Naruto-dono" she said as she threw herself in front of him "Spare my son he doesn't know what he is saying"

"He knows exactly what he is saying" Naruto spoke down to her.

"Damn right you asshole!" Inari shouted much to his mother's dismay.

"Silence Inari!" she ordered before pleading once more" I beg of you to show mercy"

"Answer me one question" Naruto crossed his arms" Which is worth more, your life or his?"

"His I would gladly die to insure his survival" Tsunami answer in an instant.

"So it would cause you greater pain to see him die" Naruto asked and the mother realized she had said the wrong thing "Tell me what would you give to save his life?"

"Anything" Tsunami looked up and swallowed "Even my self" she trembled a little when Naruto grinned widely.

"You know what I am capable of yes?" Naruto asked as he squatted in front of her.

"My father has told me of you...skill" Tsunami stumble on her words trying not to further anger Naruto.

"Then what would you give to see his life end quick and clean instead of me dragging it out till I leave this land?"

Tazuna had enough and stood to his feet "You will not touch my grandson!" he declared "Your Hokage ordered..."

"Us to protect you, not your family" Sasuke cut in.

"He is correct" Kakashi confirmed "Only you and your bridge must survive this mission, no one else"

Tazuna sat back down with defeat clear on his face. Tsunami began to tremble as tears streamed down her face.

"Please" she whispered.

Inari by this point had come to terms with what was going one. He had spoken out against someone even his grandfather feared and now his mother was begging for his life. Terror, pure unadulterated terror gripped his heart and he shamelessly wished Naruto would take his mother's call for mercy to heart.

"You know Tsunami you are prettier when you cry" Naruto wiped a tear from her check "But you can stop I won't harm him" Naruto stood back up "He has learned his lesson and that is all that matters" Tsunami looked up at him with gratitude shining in her eyes.

"Anko will share my room" Naruto ordered as Anko gave a peace sign "Kakashi will be in her room and Sasuke is on guard duty" Naruto finished the assignments when something dawned on him "Kakashi where is the pink one?"

"Still training" Kakashi shrugged.

"Care to elaborate" Naruto rolled his wrist.

"I told her that I didn't want to see her until she grew strong enough for me seek her out" Sasuke answered.

"If she dies the Hokage will bitch up a storm" Naruto squinted at them with pursed lips.

"I have a shadow clone watching over and bringing her food" Kakashi shrugged again.

"Then why not just bring her back here every night?" Naruto didn't really care about her but he was curious to their reasoning.

"Cause you are very likely to kill her" Sasuke pointed out.

"Wise decision, very well carry on" Naruto walked up the stairs with a grinning Anko right behind him.

Kakashi soon followed and when he was gone Tazuna turned to Sasuke.

"Have you noticed that Kakashi never calls Naruto by his name?" Sasuke nodded to him.

"Yeah I have, actually he doesn't call him by anything" Sasuke added.

"Why do you think that is?" Tazuna questioned.

"No idea" Sasuke answered with a shake of his head.

They both thought hard on the matter before giving up and turning in for the night.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

As Naruto and Anko walked into the room she quickly shut and locked the door. Naruto giggled at her when she pranced around the room as she threw her clothes here and there.

"It's been so long since I have spent the night at your place I forgot you sleep in just your panties" Naruto smiled as he remembered all the times they had a slumber party at her apartment.

"Got a problem with that?" she asked as she crossed her arms under her bare breasts.

"No for tonight" Naruto let his words hang and Anko blushed as perverted thoughts circled in her head "We SNUGGLE!"

Naruto leap at her and buried his head in her cleavage.

"Ah the pillows of heaven" he sighed as he rested his head on her valley.

"I bet Sasuke would be jealous if he heard you say that" Anko giggled at his antics.

"I doubt it" Naruto looked up at her as he clung to her waist "I only let you share my bed"

Anko blushed but on the inside she was dancing around because 'Naruto thinks I'm the specialest'. She slowly laid down in his futon and played with his hair. She smiled to herself when he started to purr. It didn't take long for him to pass out.

"Night Naru-kun" she whispered and kissed his forehead before she too succumbed to slumber.

Both slept peacefully, unaware of the amethyst eyes that watched them with a bemused glint shinning in them.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Anko was the first to awake. The first thing she noticed was that Naruto had repositioned in his sleep. He now laid sprawled across her with his left arm in between her breasts and his right on her thighs. Anko rubbed her thighs together as the thought of his arm so close to a sensitive spot made her horny. She slowly moved her left leg so it was on top of his bicep and began to shuffle her legs sided to side, rubbing his arm on her sweet spot. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

This went on for a few minutes before Naruto let out a yawn and rolled over. Anko Let out a light moan as he accidently dragged his whole forearm across her. Lucky for her Naruto was to sleep addled to realize why his arm was wet and just wiped it off. He clumsily put his clothes on and stumbled down to the kitchen.

Anko just laid there for a few minutes before sighing and getting dressed herself.

\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

When Anko entered the kitchen she realized she was the last of the ninja to make their appearance.

"We should all go guard the bridge today" Kakashi spoke with a very serious face, well what you could see of his face.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked around a mouth full of cereal.

"I have a feeling Zabuza will make his move" everyone's head, save Naruto who was too busy downing food, whipped to him.

"Nah that masked asshole did the needle thing remember" Anko wave his claim off.

"Anko just because you are one of the very few who can kill with a senbon, that does not make it a killing weapon" Kakashi sighed out in exasperation.

"What you talking bout Kakashi?" Anko demanded "Senbon always kill people"

"No, your senbon always kill people" Kakashi corrected.

"So then the hunter-nin was with Zabuza" Sasuke followed Kakashi's train of though and arrived at the same conclusion he had.

"Hmm your probably right, you always are" Anko relented knowing that Kakashi's 'ninja sense' had proven itself in the past "But I think we should leave someone here to guard the family if the rest of us are going to the bridge with the old drunk"

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded at her wisdom, better to cover all the bases.

"See this is why we should have two join on every mission" Naruto entered the conversation as all the food had been consumed "You guys cover what the other misses" Kakashi and Anko looked at each other and shrugged "Anyway Sasuke should stay as he is the most capable choice while still leaving the heavy hitters on the forward team"

Sakura was silent up and till this point but decided to voice her opinions in the tone of a train crash.

"Sasuke should be with us and Naruto should stay" Sakura began to shriek.

Kakashi and Anko both went to reprimand her, well Anko was going to ream her but they both closed their mouths when Naruto did the raised hand. Sakura refused to heed his gesture and keep on spouting sonic booms.

"Sasuke is way better..." Naruto showed why his hand was to be obeyed.

He grabbed her by the face and proceeded to ram the back of her head into the wall until she was rendered motionless. He then dropped her to the floor and wiped his hand on his pants like he had touched something foul.

"Always wondered what happened if someone was dumb enough to keep talking" Tazuna mumbled to himself.

"I thought you said this was being keep out of the house" Naruto turned a questioning glare at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Kakashi asked me to retrieve her" Sasuke said as he gulped.

"I believed it best to bring her with us to stand guard in the event we are all engaged in combat" Kakashi smoothed explained.

"Her yelling would certainly alert us if she was attacked" Anko reasoned before shaking her head "But she is less than worthless I would have left her" she almost spit on the downed genin but refrained "The old drunk would do better in a fight on his own"

"See this is why Anko gets special treatment" Naruto was already back to sitting though he was now drink a cup of tea that had appeared "She is brightest we have"

"Aw flattery will get you everywhere" Anko smiled and struck a pose "Even in my pants" she proclaimed.

"Anywhere?" Naruto asked as he flashed behind Sasuke "Even in Sasuke's pants?" he shoved his arm up the boy's shirt as he tucked four fingers into his waist band.

Sasuke blushed but did not fight back. Anko pouted at being one upped.

"Excuse me Naruto-dono" Tazuna cleared his voice before he caught the young immortal's attention.

Naruto turned to look at him with a quirked eyebrow "Yes, what is?"

"I do not wish to intruded on your fun but I would like to head to the bridge and start the construction for the day" the bridge builder spoke in the most humble tone he could muster.

"Oh fine but you have to carry the dead weight" Naruto huffed in irritation but agreed.

Tazuna opened his mouth to protest, no one wanted to touch Sakura, but one glare from Naruto and he hastily tossed her over his shoulder.

As they departed Anko huffed to herself "Still think we should leave the fugly bitch here"

When everyone had gone Sasuke was left sitting in the kitchen as Tsunami entered with a towel in her hands.

"Excuse me but...um...well" Tsunami tried to asked a question but she quickly became flustered and red face,

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in a kind manner.

"Well do you and Naruto-dono really have _that_ kind of relationship" her blush rivaled the sun in it intensity.

"No but I hope someday" Sasuke gazed of into the distance as an extremely smutty fantasy played in his head "No one has had the honor of claiming his virginity" Sasuke resumed before he looked at her from the corner of his eye with growing suspicion "Why do you want to make a pass at him?"

Tsunami quickly shoke her head. Less from denial and more from the scathing look Sasuke cast at her. If she wasn't already terrified of Naruto she would never make any attempt on him for fear of Sasuke's wraith.

"Good" Sasuke had a bipolar moment and snapped into a happy mood "Please may I have another bowl of cereal" Tsunami took his bowl and walked off as Sasuke began to fantasize again.

**AN:**

**Please review and comment as all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be taken under advice.**

**Here is the second part of your gift. TWO Chapter's at once.**


End file.
